Don't Let Go
by ExplicitLolaViolence
Summary: The sequel to Goodbye. This time Jeff is saying goodbye.


Alright so like what I did here was something I kind of promised AustinHardy. I told her there was going to be some Punk solo fun. However, when I started writing it I was like hmmm, I need to do something to end Goodbye since I am no longer writing it. So, what I did was added a little lemon twist to this story just for my Bethie Pies.

Please note...if you don't like implied rape...this ain't for you...if you don't like mean Jeff Hardy...this ain't for you...

Oh yeah...and the song...thank you 90's girl group En Vogue for Don't Let Go....Set It Off...badass movie...watch it!

_

* * *

_

_What's it gonna be  
Cuz I can't pretend  
Don't you wanna be more than friends  
Hold me tight and don't let go  
Don't let go  
Have the right to lose control  
Don't let go_

_I often tell myself  
That we could be more than just friends  
I know you think that if we move to soon  
It would all end  
I live in misery when you're not around  
And I won't be satisfied 'till we're taking those vows  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh, lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking_

Phil already missed Jeff. Sometimes it was harder than others. He wondered all the time if Jeff wanted to be more than friends. Of course Jeff left him the night they had sex. Phil thought he really meant the words he said. He thought maybe there was love, that it was more than lust. He didn't know if Jeff felt the same. Calling him would seem annoying. He didn't want to come off as an obsessive bitch. He had to let Jeff know he was an obsession. He needed Jeff's attention like a heroin addict needs a fix. Phil couldn't let Jeff just leave him. There was definitely more to their relationship. If only Beth wasn't around, maybe Jeff would be more inclined to be exclusively his. He sat in the locker room thinking of fifty ways to go out to the ring that would get Jeff's attention. He looked at the duffle bag in front of him. He dug through the clothing and had a moment that could only be matched by Archimedes.

_I often fantasize  
The stars above are watching you  
They know my heart and speak to yours  
Like only lovers do  
If I could wear your clothes  
I'd pretend I was you and lose control  
There'll be some lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking  
Oh lovemaking, heartbreaking, soul shaking, oh yeah_

Phil pulled a pair of Jeff's pants out of the bag he left behind that night. It was the only reminisce of him. Had Jeff not been in such a rush to get back to his pseudo-wife, he wouldn't have forgotten his gear. Phil could still smell the mix of pre-cum and cologne on them. It brought back a flood of memories as he slid them over his thick thighs. He slid a tank top over his torso, put Jeff's Hardy Boyz necklace on, and looked in the mirror. He smiled at the site he saw in the mirror. He dug further in the bag and pulled out a case of face paint. He began to apply it to himself. _If I could wear your clothes, I'd pretend I was you and lose control. _Phil could feel himself becoming aroused and the thought of being his lover. There was something erotic about fantasizing that he and Jeff were more than an affair. He felt like Jeff was in him, that they had become one. He started to stroke his erection when he heard a voice at the door telling him he had ten minutes before he went out. He needed to let someone know that he added more spice, to his game.

_Running in and out my life has got me so confused  
You gotta make the sacrifice  
Somebody's got to choose  
We can make it if we try for the sake of you and I  
Together we can make it right_

This was going to make Jeff realize how much Phil was in love with him. Jeff would come back to him for sure. He walked down the long corridor dressed like Jeff. Everyone thought it was all part of his sick plan to make Jeff look bad. He smirked when he heard Jeff's music hit. Going through the motions of being Jeff aroused him more. He was beginning to lose control of his thoughts. As soon as his promo was done he ran to the locker room and stood at the mirror. He continued his self play, apparently he was too into himself to hear the door. The other figure watched him with a sly grin. Phil leaned into the wall as he got deeper into ecstasy. He felt someone come up behind him. He felt a hand snake around his waist and stroke his hardened cock.

"Let me help you." A rough southern draw hit Phil's ear.

"mmmm…"

"Did you go through all this for my attention?"

"Yes." Phil could only muster one word before he felt a hardened Jeff Hardy enter him.

"Pretending to be me…I bet you didn't think I would be here did you."

"No…" Jeff started to get rougher.

"I came for my gear…but then I saw you…parading around pretending to be me…What were you thinking?" He grabbed Phil's hair and forced his face roughly into the wall.

"Jeff…stop…this is starting to hurt."

"That's what you get for doing this Philip. We could have had something." Jeff rammed himself into Phil. He could hear the younger man crying.

"Please…Jeff…I love you stop." Phil felt Jeff cum, before pushing him to the ground.

"Well, as fun as that was…you can keep the gear…I don't want anything you've worn."

"But that night…after SummerSlam…you said…"

"I just wanted to make Mr. Straightedge look as vile and disgusting as he really is. I would never love you…"

Phil watched Jeff walk away. All he could do was lay on the ground, hoping this was all a game.


End file.
